GDW Civil War
The Civil War Match is a unique match, one which got its start in Global Division of Wrestling and would continue in Global Championship Wrestling after GDW shut its doors in early 2014. There are three rings and three battle royals occurring in each ring. Eliminations at this stage occur by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. As soon as there is a winner from each ring it becomes a triple threat elimination match. Eliminations in the triple threat stage occur by pin or submission only. The winner receives a world championship match. All Former Civil War Match Winners * Cuchulain * Andreas Lasiewicz (2x) * Denika Simmons * Steve Pinex * Angelica Jones * Charles Kessler (2x) * Samantha Raine * Angela Jameson (2x) * Victoria Salinas * Myra Lynwood * Isabella Harker * Brooklyn Smith * Minerva History of the GCW Civil War Civil War 2019 * Alexander Midas & Total War def. Suffrage * Travis Vessey def. Angelica Jones * Princess Nava Farrin def. JaMarcus Avery to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Nadia Allen def James R. Knight to become the new GCW North American Champion * Wrestling's Most Wanted def. The Rainbow Connection & Mundo Del Tigre to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Krissy Sweetheart def. Brittany Kayl to become the new GCW International Champion * Chastity Noel def. Derek Powers to retain the GCW Heritage Championship * Brotherhood of Sith def. International Incident in a Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight to retain the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Minerva def. Glory Braddock * Isabella Harker def. Siouxsie Blade to retain the GCW Global Championship * Chantelle Chambers def. Destiny Van Stanton to become the new GCW World Champion * Minerva won the GCW Civil War Match Civil War 2018 * Melanie McBride def. Sierra Michaels * Myra Lynwood def. Brittany Kayl in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match * Victoria Salinas def. Adrian Waters in a Hardcore Match * Casey Holiday def. Nate Lawson to retain the GCW Heritage Championship * Andrea Hernandez def. Jenni Anderson & Dora Bomb to become the new GCW North American Champion * Controversy def. Soviet Gingers in a Ladder Match to become the new Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champions* * Chantelle Chambers def. Glory Braddock to become the new GCW World Champion * Kendra Classic def. Jazmyn Rain to become the new GCW Global Champion * Brooklyn Smith won the GCW Civil War Match *=This decision was overturned a few weeks later Civil War 2017 * Isabella Harker fought Cody Lindberg-Knight to a no contest. Harker retained the GCW X Division Championship. * The Very Best Tag Team def. Lester Sampson * Melanie McBride def. Skogul * Gabriela Austin def. Jessica Lasiewicz to become the new GCW International Champion * Nate Lawson def. Karina Lysenko to retain the GCW Television Championship * Darian Andrews & Matty Graves def. Sedona Sky to become the new GCW World Tag Team Champions * Adrian Waters def. Axl Austin * Katherine Prescott def. Jason Redfield & Alexander Midas * Jazmyn Rain def. Sophie O'Brian in an I Quit Match * Ginger Nation def. Controversy to retain the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Brooklyn Smith def. Aphrodite Noel to become the new GCW North American Champion * Victoria Salinas def. Julia Braddock in a Pure Rules Match to retain the GCW World Championship * Timothy Myers def. Myra Lynwood to become the new GCW Global Champion * Isabella Harker won the GCW Civil War Match Civil War 2016 * Alicia Sabbatini def. Brittany Kayl * Lester Sampson def. Malcolm Cross & Tyson Kenneth O'Reilly to retain the GCW North American Championship * The Republic def. The Knockout Champs to retain the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Glory Braddock def.Katherine Prescott * Simon Lymon & Cailey Carter def. Chantelle Chambers & Pierce Manning; Cailey Carter retained the GCW X Division Championship * Cassidy Carter def. Axl Austin to become the new GCW Television Champion * High Voltage, Timothy Myers, & Marie Jones def. Ginger Nation & Adrian Waters to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship & GCW International Championship * Jazmyn Rain def. Hayley Gold to retain the GCW Global Championship * Victoria Salinas def. Alexander Midas * Amelia Robson def. Kayla Jones to retain the GCW World Championship * Myra Lynwood won the GCW Civil War Match Civil War 2015 * Legacy def. Technically Superior to retain the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Devon Kayl def. Rocky O'Reilly & Mason Battle to become the new GCW X Division Champion * Jenni Anderson def. Pierce Manning to retain the GCW International Championship * Victoria Salinas def. Julia Braddock to retain the GCW Television Championship * Alan Shields def. Ian McKinnon & Prii Foote to retain the GCW North American Championship * The Zodiac Killers def. Camelot to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Mason Van Stanton def. Henry Van Stanton in a Street Fight * Cody Lindberg-Knight def. Hayley Gold, Gabriela Austin, & Michael McKay to become the new GCW World Champion * Malcolm Cross def. Travis Vessey to become the new GCW Global Champion * Victoria Salinas won the GCW Civil War Match Civil War 2014 * Camelot won a Tag Team Any Given Night Match * Eric Chambers def. Kurt Logan to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Steven Bauer def. Karen McBride & Jasper Kane to become the new GCW International Champion * The Cheer Squad def. The Hunters to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Kayla Jones def. Alexander Midas to retain the GCW World Championship * Andreas Lasiewicz won the GCW Civil War Match History of GDW Civil War Civil War 2013 *Charles Kessler won the GDW Civil War Match *Andreas Lasiewicz def. Glory Braddock to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Total War def. Psychomachia to retain the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Katherine Grayson def. Dawn Lohan to retain the GDW Fever Television Championship *Cameron Chase won a gauntlet match to win the GDW Pure Championship *Stacy Singer def. Jack Griffith to win the GDW Women's Championship Civil War 2012 *Angela Jameson won the GDW Civil War Match *Angela Jameson def. Mya Denton in an Inferno Match to retain the GDW Fever Television Championship *Might & Majesty def. Total War, Satan's Warriors, and Neil Newman & Kyle Butler to win the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Brady James def. Dragon Fury *Kurt Logan def. David Kingsley to retain the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *David Kingsley def. Brittany Lohan Civil War 2011 *Angela Jameson won the GDW Civil War Match *Samantha Raine def. Kurt Logan to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Kurt Logan def. Samantha Raine to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Hidden Desires def. Jackson Adams, Stacy Masters and Scotty Paine, Joey Michaels to retain the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Glory Braddock def. Faith De Luca to win the GDW Fever Television Championship Civil War 2010 *Glory Braddock def. Angela Jameson to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Samantha Raine won the GDW Civil War Match *The Playboy Club def. Feature Presentation to win the GDW World Tag Team Championship *"The Shining Diamond" Charles Kessler def. The Truth to retain the GDW Revolution Championship *Kurt Logan def. Shawn Atlas in a Pure Rules Match to retain the GDW Fever Television Championship *Hidden Desires def. Team Wolfe *Ivan Klitschko def. Gabriel Gambino *Samantha Raine def. Cyanide Civil War 2009 *"The Shining Diamond" Charles Kessler won the GDW Civil War Match *Joey Michaels def. John Clayton to retain the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm def. Gabriel Gambino to retain the GDW Revolution Championship *Glory Braddock def. Morrigan to retain the GDW Fever Television Championship *The First Family of GDW def. BlackCorp *Faith De Luca def. Angela Jameson Civil War 2008 *Angelica "Firestar" Jones won the GDW Civil War Match *Meagan Collins def. Sean McBride to retain the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Angelica "Firestar" Jones & Emma Frost def. Annabelle Jones, Dipshit, and Janelle St. Claire *Mike Michaels def. Matt Alan in a Street Fight Civil War 2007 *Steve Pinex won the GDW Civil War Match *Kayla Redfield def. Maddi "Skittles" Brooks to retain the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Meagan Collins def. Angelica "Firestar" Jones in a Last Woman Standing Match Civil War 2006 *Blayze Alexander defeated "Howlin Mad" Murdock to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Denika Simmons won the GDW Civil War Match *The Rogue Saints (Jason Coyote, Rob DiPietro) defeated Final Destiny (El Musculo, Chris Jordan) to win the World Tag Team Championship Civil War 2004 *Andreas Lasiewicz won the GDW Civil War Match *Steve Powers defeated Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm to retain the world heavyweight championship *Matt Alan defeated Mike Michaels in a street fight *Angelica Jones defeated Kayla Redfield in an ambulance match Civil War 2003 *Cuchulain won the GDW Civil War Match to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Cardinal defeated Kirk Karnage to win the International Championship *Silver defeated Cuchulain to retain the Terror Television Championship * Andreas Lasiewicz defeated Matt Alan in a Special Challenge Street Fight